


【Batfamily】【Jason中心】一个厨神三个废

by schumann



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, 年龄操作, 普通人AU, 非义警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 这是一篇复健沙雕文！又名《暑假就是要拿个酷炫的冠军！》普通人AU，年龄操作；脑洞来源是Master Chef Junior第六季那个叫Grayson的小选手，所以文中大量采用了电视节目的设定、人物、环节等内容。
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【Batfamily】【Jason中心】一个厨神三个废

**Author's Note:**

> 这是2018年的桶生日贺文，然后我从2018年写到了2019年桶生日……  
> ┓( ´∀` )┏

（1）  
暑假要怎么过？

这个问题对任何一个小孩子来说都既简单又复杂，每个人都能脱口说出一长串计划，比如旅行、打球、玩游戏、学点很酷的新东西之类的，但十有八九他们都会在暑假结束的那一天，发现计划不如变化快。

对于这样的暑假计划，Alfred表示，小少爷们应该趁假期好好沟通一下兄弟感情，而且严格遵守计划是培养责任感的好方式，绝对不可以让小孩子被胡闹的大人带坏了。

不，我没有指明是你，Bruce老爷。

可是指望四个年龄不一且性格都很特立独行的男孩子们能自己商量出个一致的意见这实在太难了，Dick想跟着哈利马戏团进行夏季巡游表演，Jason想早九晚五泡图书馆，Tim觉得天气太热只想吹着空调做个沙发土豆，而Damian，这位韦恩家最年轻的、最难搞的、最任性的小少爷，居然想去非洲大草原上看斑羚和角马迁徙？？？

Bruce绝望地看着四个男孩吵成一团，默默地团了两团纸塞进耳朵挡住120分贝的音波攻击。

“为什么这些夏令营和体验活动的年龄限制都不能同时满足他们四个的年纪呢……就没有什么能让他们四个一起参加的夏令营之类吗阿福……”在外一向风流倜傥的Bruce像没骨头一样瘫在沙发上，头发揉成了一团乱草，身上胡乱堆着一堆各式假期夏令营、学习班、旅行团的宣传册子，见过大世面的韦恩总裁表示这简直比决策下一年度的投资方向还难。

Alfred用一个不赞成的眼神让Bruce停止了对自己头发的蹂躏，“事实上，Bruce老爷，我刚好知道一个活动，年龄限制是8至13岁，”Dick13岁，Jason11岁，Tim10岁，Damian8岁，太棒了四个人都符合，Bruce坐直了身子。

“而且是一项比赛，”这就更棒了省得他们旺盛的胜负欲无处发泄，Bruce站了起来。

“而且这项比赛绝对不包含任何身体对抗，”天啊怎么会有这么合适的活动！他们不会因为输赢而打起来这比什么都好！！Bruce简直要给这活动独家赞助了！

“没错，我说的就是Master Chef Junior。”

……

sorry，what？？？

（2）  
在韦恩家，生活方面的事情一旦Alfred给出了建议，那意思基本就是写作建议读作决议，任何人反抗无效。尽管有四分之三的少爷（Jason没有反对参加节目，他还挺想去的）表示自己绝对不要参加这种节目任由别人批判（阿福：所有人都是在被别人评价中度过一生的），绝对不要和一堆小屁孩挤在一起（阿福：您自己也还处在“小屁孩”的年纪中呢），绝对会被一轮淘汰（阿福：不管何时淘汰至少您参加了），Damian甚至对着阿福尖叫“那个叫狗蛋的家伙是个英国人！英国人只会做黑暗料理！”（阿福：如果少爷您没忘记的话，我也是英国人，顺便问一句，您今天的晚饭还吃吗），四个男孩儿还是乖乖拍了报名视频，乖乖被乔装打扮的Bruce送到了海选现场。

海选现场被参选的小孩和家长们塞的满满当当，Jason相当好运地抽到编号靠前的签，早早通过选拔和Bruce一起坐在场边围观其他小朋友的比赛。

要让Jason评价的话，参加海选的小朋友们有一大半其实都不能算是“会烹饪”，他们只能应付家常的简单菜肴，一旦遇到有一定技术难度的菜就完全抓瞎了，比如刚才上前接受评审的孩子，外表焦黑切开以后血水直流的牛排让评委的脸都绿了。有些小孩子则是受不了众目睽睽的压力，慌成一团根本没有办法完成菜肴的制作，还有个小男孩惊慌失措到走路左脚绊右脚，硬生生把一盘很有可能通过选拔的菜全部贡献给了地板。

可怜的孩子，Jason叹气。

当然，选手里还有那么寥寥无几的人是根本不会做菜不知道怎么混进海选的。

Tim。

当然是Tim。

Jason眼睁睁看着Tim的锅里着起火焰把正在煎的牛肉烧成了碳，结果当然是出局。

通过选拔的Damian对着Tim大肆嘲笑，而Tim根本不在乎，因为他可以回家吹冷气打游戏啦~

险险过关的Dick把自己的食指划了个口子，然后他对给他贴创可贴的医护小姐说：“姐姐，你的脸上有东西……有点漂亮。”

站在旁边的Bruce在医护小姐的喷笑声中恨不得挖个坑钻进去，“Dick，不准再看土味视频了！”本哥谭王子的名声都被你败坏了。

不管怎么说，四个男孩有三个进入到正赛环节，Alfred很欣慰，Bruce更是骄傲得恨不得在公司里发个通知让所有员工都去看节目，不看的扣工资（当然他只是想想，真的这么干了他一定会被Lucius修理得很惨的）。

播出日。

Bruce拖着Tim准备好了果汁爆米花早早守着电视机，连Alfred都早早结束家务走进了房间。

40名小选手男女对半分开比赛，争夺24个晋级名额，竞争可以说是相当激烈。

“你说他们谁能得冠军？”Tim盯着屏幕里手脚不停刀光火影还要对着镜头做自我介绍和介绍菜品的选手们，果然他这样只会吃不会做的家伙混进比赛就是只有被别人按在地上摩擦的份。

“……如果客观公正的来说的话，现在我真的看不出来。”Bruce瞪大眼睛盯着电视不放过任何一个自家儿子出现的镜头，“这些孩子们真的很厉害，比不少大人都强。”

“相信这些孩子们的表现能给您带来正面的激励，Bruce老爷。”Alfred永远是家中一针见血的吐槽者。

第一个接受评审的韦恩男孩儿是Damian。

作为年龄最小的几个参赛者之一，Damian仅有8年的人生经历差不多是其他人的3倍丰富，他接受过野外生存训练，在条件具备的情况下他会尽量把食物弄得可口，茹毛饮血那是迫不得已的选择。作为两大权势财富都相当出众的家族后代，他也尝遍了世界顶尖大厨的手艺。Damian倾力制作的中东风味鸡胸肉虽然肉有些柴，但出色的调味依然让他得到了代表晋级的围裙。

然后是Jason。

要说家里哪个男孩能让Alfred省心（虽然只有一点点）的，那毫无疑问是Jason了。被Bruce收养前，Jason每天都必须使出浑身解数才能让他嗑药磕得脑子不清醒的母亲吞下些食物保证她不饿死，Jason费尽心思料理那些他通过救助机构、打零工、超市过期处理、有时还有小偷小摸弄来的劣质食材，让它们变得美味、搭配合理，让他母亲已经油尽灯枯的身体不要那么快崩溃。

来到Wayne家后，很长一段时间里Jason都很怕Bruce哪天突然改变主意再把他赶出去，他拼命帮忙做看得到的任何家务，尤其喜欢帮Alfred做饭，万一Bruce不想收养他了他也可以作为佣人留下来，“我可不是个吃白饭的！”Jason对自己端给Bruce的晚餐相当自豪，而Bruce则暗自难过了很久。

颇得万能管家侠Alfred真传的Jason获得了相当高的评价，拿着围裙开心地跑上了代表晋级的阳台。

最后，Dick走到了评委们面前。

Jason远远望着Dick盘子里作为“配菜”的麦片，和Damian一起发出了被恶心到的声音。

评委们也被Dick这不知是胡闹还是创意的搭配弄糊涂了，而Dick则自我感觉良好地介绍着自己的菜。

“你知道这道菜最好吃的方法是什么吗？”Dick笑眯眯地问评委Christina。

哦不，停下，闭嘴。电视机前的Bruce恨不得扑上去捂住他的嘴，或者打晕他，怎么样都好。

“我喂你吃呀~”Dick举起手中的叉子。

Christina表情凝固了，Gordon和Joe捂着嘴笑到腹肌抽搐，Bruce绝望地捂着脸。

幸好没让所有人都去看比赛。

（3）  
又一个比赛日，这一次Wayne家的电视间里多了Dick。

“小翅膀加油~~大米加油~~~”Dick对着电视机表现得好像自己就在现场一样，手里还拿着只小彩旗不停的挥舞。

Tim在旁边默默地翻白眼。

制作甜品是Jason的强项，哪怕不可以用成品糖也难不倒他。

“我爸特别喜欢吃甜食，他对待各种甜食的态度简直像个小孩子。”Jason有条不紊地搅拌面糊，“Alfred，我是说我爷爷，”——电视机前的Alfred发出了感动的“噢~”——“他说每天吃的糖太多会影响健康，于是他对我爸的甜食进行了管控。为了这事儿我爸他偶尔会像熊孩子一样闹脾气。于是爷爷他教了我很多不用额外加糖也可以让甜点很好吃的方法，这样可以让我爸吃的开心又健康。”

“哇哦，这可真厉害，你和你爷爷都是。”这是评委。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”这是Dick和Tim。

“Todd！！我不准你诋毁我父亲的名誉！！！！”这是百忙之中还要抽空怼人的Damian。

“啊，我说太多了，希望回家之后我爸不会生气。”Jason笑着去找其他配料。

“…………回家之后揍你屁股！”这是恼羞成怒的Bruce。

“Bruce老爷，优秀的成年人不会因为被人指出不足之处而生气，更不会因此而报复说话的人。”Bruce又收到了Alfred不赞同的眼神。

这一次Jason端出来的香草奶油咖啡蛋糕配碎巧克力也收到了评委们的好评。

“Jason，一般来说像你这个年纪的孩子们更多的会选择巧克力之类更甜的口味，为什么你会选择咖啡口味呢？”Christina切下一块蛋糕细细品尝。

“因为这个是我弟弟喜欢的。不，不是Damian，是Timmy，比Damian大，他在海选的时候被淘汰了。”Jason有些不好意思地挠挠鼻梁，“他超级聪明的，很会用电脑而且有商业头脑，以后没准能做个超酷的极客或者有钱CEO什么的。当然，他也和极客CEO一样喜欢喝咖啡，蛋糕、奶昔、饼干什么的他也只喜欢咖啡口味。要不是爷爷管着他肯定每天把咖啡当水喝，没准他长大以后会死于咖啡因中毒什么的。”

“这可真不是什么良好的生活习惯啊。”

“没错，Timmy生活习惯可差了，他什么家务都不会做，他要是自己一个人住的话只要一个星期房间里的脏衣服就能把他埋了。”Jason无奈耸肩，“所以我逼他每个月给房间做一次大扫除，如果整理得干净又整齐，我就给他烤这个咖啡蛋糕。”

“我恨你Jason……”电视机前的Tim把脸埋在抱枕里不起来，声音模模糊糊，连耳朵根都红透了。Dick趴在Tim肩上发出各种甜腻的声音感叹自家的弟弟们真是太可爱了：“你看，我就知道除了Bruce之外Jason最爱你了~”

（4）  
随着比赛一天一天继续，赛场上的人数也越来越少。

尽管Damian已经相当努力了，可实力上的不足依然无法弥补，尤其是他的素食主义，几乎让Damian的每一道肉菜都出了大大小小的问题。最终，一盘“生得可以在草地上奔跑了”（Gordon语）的牛排把Damian送回了家。

“我本来也不想来参加这愚蠢的比赛！！！”在电视镜头前克制自己脾气已久的Damian回到家之后变本加厉地发泄了不满的情绪，甚至连Ace摇着尾巴迎接他时都完全没有理睬。

“对啊对啊，愚蠢的比赛都赢不了的你肯定是愚蠢的平方~”Tim抱着游戏手柄歪靠在沙发上发出懒洋洋的嘲讽。

接下来的半天里，Bruce和Dick的体力完全消耗在制止两个小男孩的斗嘴和斗殴中。

你说Alfred？他去超市大采购了。

受到Jason少爷如此程度的赞扬，彻底点燃了这位老管家的奋斗之心。

必须再研究出几道顶级菜肴，等Jason少爷得胜归来之后犒劳他！！

这次的比赛Jason做了中东菜，蔬菜皮塔卷，法拉费素丸子，鹰嘴豆泥。

“说说你为什么做这些。”评委们饶有兴致地围着料理台打转。

“在家里我是个离经叛道的人，这次的主题是文化传统，所以我不打算做些中规中矩的美国菜。”Jason露出淘气的笑容，“这是纪念我上一场比赛惨遭淘汰的小弟弟Damian的，他妈妈是中东人，他在中东生活了好几年，刚来美国的时候他像只受惊吓的小刺猬，傲慢又挑剔得不得了，爷爷都被他惹怒了好几次呢。”

“哇，听起来可真不得了呢。”

“对呀，要不是傻大哥Dick整天把可怕的地狱恶魔崽护在他的老母鸡翅膀底下，碎碎念各种家族爱兄弟情洗脑，Damian也不会变成现在这个完全不可爱的小王子啦~”

“哦？Dick真厉害啊~”

“Dick是我们家情商最高的，估计爷爷老爹我和Timmy加起来都没他高，他永远都是最受欢迎的，虽然他对于衣服和食物的品味简直一塌糊涂，还老喜欢说些土味情话尬撩，可姑娘们就是喜欢他。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~再说说你的菜吧Jason？”

“中东菜爷爷偶尔会给Damian做，我打下手多多少少学了一点。本来皮塔卷里应该放鸡肉的，可Damian是个素食主义者（评委：什么？？他这么小的年纪？？）——是啊，我们也不知道为什么，他妈妈说在中东的时候他是吃肉的，可是来了美国以后他就完全不吃肉了，真奇怪。他这样以后肯定长不高，我爸朋友家的儿子比他小三岁，都快和他差不多高了（评委：那可真是个噩耗啊哈哈哈）——所以我把鸡肉去掉，换成多种蔬菜，再用中东风味的香料调味。素丸子本来应该是鹰嘴豆和蚕豆做的，我做了点创新，等下你们尝了就知道。”Jason自信满满地开始摆盘。

电视机前，祖孙三代四个人，集体转头看向Damian，眼神中带着慈爱/关怀/笑意/无奈/嘲笑/怜悯。

Damian气得满脸通红像个番茄，脸颊鼓鼓像只河豚。

“哦小D别担心，Jason虽然说话不好听可他很爱你的，你看他专门为你做了菜啊~”Dick慈爱的眼神让Damian脊背发凉，“等他回来他肯定愿意做给你吃的。”

谁要吃混蛋Todd做的菜！！谁准他诋毁我！！我要把他所有的漫画全烧了！！！

Damian重重跺着脚冲回卧室埋在被窝里愤怒地咬被角。

tag：  
可有可无的私设：

奥古家是军火贩子

中东菜我没吃过也不了解，全是网上搜的！！

（5）  
比赛一天天继续，各种主题轮番上场，距离决赛越来越近，竞争也越发激烈。

Jason依旧每场比赛都发挥出色，不论个人赛团队赛、挑战赛淘汰赛、早餐正餐甜点，Jason总能表现出自己的闪光点，刷新大家对他实力的看法。

半决赛。

整个赛季已经搞了无数次怪的Gordon怎么可能放过最后几期节目的机会呢？他不止和Christina、 Joe一起扮成了老太太，还把五强选手的奶奶们请到了赛场。

啊，Alfred不是奶奶，可韦恩家没有奶奶，于是Alfred作为爷爷到场了。

能在现场观看自家可爱又能干的小孙孙比赛真是这世界上最开心的事了，Alfred微笑着和四名老太太们一起惬意地坐在场边喝茶吃点心，希望我离开的这几天老爷和少爷们能给我的厨房留个全尸。

如果他们选择叫外卖的话……可以通融一次。

“您好啊Alfred，听说你也是英国人？”Gordon开启谈话模式。

“是的，我年轻时候就来到了美国，之后就定居了。”

“您的孙子Jason真是太棒了，我觉得他比我店里不少厨师都强，是您教他的吗？”

“也不全是，他来到现在的家庭之前就能做不少菜了。他的亲生母亲去世之后我们的家庭收养了他，他那时候很不安，总想为他的养父做点事情，我发现他喜欢做菜，于是就教了他一些……你看，现在我们已经是真正的一家人了。”Alfred露出温暖的微笑。

“哇哦……您说的没错，之前他说到家人的时候流露出的感情完全能够感受到他对您、对他的父亲和兄弟们的爱。”

“是的没错，Mas……Jason他很爱他的家人们，虽然他总是羞于承认这一点。”Alfred完全无视Jason“我才不爱土味抱抱怪清洁毁灭者和地狱恶魔崽！！”的尖叫。

电视机前的三个男孩面无表情，他们需要开个题为“如何惩罚口无遮拦的Jason Todd”的专题研讨会。

以奶奶为灵感的料理，这是题目。

以Alfred为灵感……Alfred的料理技术太出色反而让Jason有点陷入选择障碍。Jason提着篮子走过一排排食材，一边走一边回想他刚来到韦恩家时的点点滴滴。

三年前。

Jason站在韦恩庄园大门口，呆呆地望着几乎可以用“城堡”来形容的大宅，意识几乎离开身体。

不可能的。

像他这种出身在贫民窟里的小孩怎么可能住进这样的地方，他应该和万千街童一样在街头鬼混着长大，成为和父母一样的小混混或者毒虫，最后不是死在帮派斗殴里，就是在监狱进进出出直到毫无价值的生命走到尽头。

而不是像这样，走进豪华气派的大宅，坐在干净整洁的餐厅里，面前的长餐桌上铺着雪白的餐巾放着价值不菲的餐具，盘子里盛放着满满的炖肉散发出以前从未闻过的浓郁香味。

如果这是梦，神啊，请让我永远不要醒来。

Alfred面带微笑看着狼吞虎咽头都抬不起来的Jason，轻轻的把橙汁放在了男孩的面前。

“做一道好菜并不需要珍稀的食材或者昂贵的调料，你只需要掌握正确的烹饪方式和恰当的调料配比就足以做出通常意义上的好菜，”Alfred拍拍Jason的肩膀，男孩系着围裙兴奋地围着老管家团团转，“如果你愿意加上一点对家人和生活的热爱，那么你一定能做出让挑剔的哥谭王子也赞不绝口的美味。”

Jason微笑着把盘子端到评委们面前。

“这是我的爷爷为我做的第一道菜，红酒炖牛肉。”

尾声

Gordon宣布比赛冠军的瞬间，Dick就尖叫着冲上台去拥抱Jason了，在他身后满面笑容的Tim和不情不愿慢慢吞吞的Damian也走上来加入拥抱的行列。

“天哪你太棒了小翅膀！！我就知道你一定能拿冠军的！！”Dick高兴得几乎哭出来。

“你走开啦不要把鼻涕蹭我身上……”Jason嘟囔着满脸嫌弃地推着Dick的脸，手上却没怎么用力。

“清洁毁灭者哈~”Tim的手在Jason背上拍得啪啪响，“给我烤蛋糕我就原谅你，要三……不对，五个！”

“我会让Alf打你屁股的。”Jason咬牙，好疼！

Damian不情不愿地被拉进群抱的行列里：“……恭喜你陶德，我承认你是个不错的厨子。”

Jason没说话，只是大笑着使劲揉了揉Damian的头发，丝毫不在乎Damian的反抗。

“这可真是太棒了，您说对吧，MasterBruce。”Alfred掏出手绢轻轻擦去眼角激动的泪花。

没人回应。

因为Bruce已经走上台去了。

第二天，哥谭日报的头版头条是Jason举着奖杯，Bruce举着Jason的大幅照片。

卖到脱销。

风流潇洒的哥谭王子的个人形象与社会评价收获历史最高点。

“庆功宴~~~~~~”孩子们欢呼着跑进餐厅，Bruce、Lucius和Gordon局长跟在后面。

Alfred坚持不让Jason给这顿大餐帮忙，“您可是这场宴会的主人，怎么可以让主人来做菜呢？”

“可是Timmy他们说……”

“以后有的是机会，今天可是个特殊的日子，”Alfred温柔地把Jason赶出厨房，“快去餐桌边坐好，我马上就来。”

Jason曾经幻想过这样的情景。

和家人们坐在温暖的屋子里，桌上满是香气扑鼻的食物，每个人都温柔地微笑着表达对彼此的爱意和关怀。

他曾经以为这样的幻想永远都只是幻想。

或者自己看到的场景只是一场很长很长的美梦。

直到Bruce走过来拥抱了Jason。

“你是我的骄傲，我的小王子，”Bruce亲吻Jason的额头，“我们所有人都以你为荣。”

所有人欢呼着鼓掌。

Jason拥有了全世界。

END


End file.
